The invention relates to processes for finishing glass sheets.
Glass sheets may have rough edges that must be finished prior to their use in target applications. Typically, finishing is a combination of grinding and polishing to remove material from the rough edges and thereby smooth out the rough edges. In some cases, finishing may include lapping. A typical finishing scheme includes grinding the rough outer edges of the glass sheets, one glass sheet at a time, followed by polishing the rough inner edges of the glass sheets, one glass sheet at a time. After this initial outer edge grinding and inner edge polishing for each glass sheet, the glass sheets are stacked together in physical contact. Then, the outer edges of the stacked glass sheets are polished together. Finally, the glass sheets are separated. Throughput is relatively low with this finishing scheme.